1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to an umbrella supporting device for supporting an umbrella in position on a bicycle so as to obviate a danger which might otherwise take place if a person rides a bicycle with the umbrella in his one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case a person rides a bicycle under rainy or hot weather, he has to handle the bicycle with his one hand because he carries an umbrella with his other hand. This one-hand ride will often cause a dangerous fall accident as a result the rider loses balance of his body while he is riding up and down on a hill or in rainy weather.